


Do you believe in magic?

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cults, Drugs, Monsterfucking, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Pete is sent on a mission to infiltrate a local cult, and gets in way over his head. The lines between fantasy and reality are blurred when he ends up being used as a breeder by creatures he didn't believe were even real.





	Do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/gifts).

Pete is nervous as he's brought into the compound. His mission is simple on paper, join the cult, go through initiation, and report back anything he finds. In reality, people have been disappearing behind these walls for years and he’s pretty sure he's about to be one of them. Nobody knows anything about what the initiation entails, even ex-members of the cult who escaped refuse to talk about it. 

He already knew his boss hated him, but nothing could have confirmed that quite like getting assigned this death trap of a case.

He follows his guide down a long spiral staircase into a dark stone basement filled with lit candles surrounding a large and ornate tub. There is an altar nearby covered in various dried plants and vials of liquid. 

He is brought to the center of the room and instructed to undress. He strips down nervously and is guided into the tub. It's difficult to relax even in the comfortably warm water. The others in the room are chanting and pouring vials of strange liquids in with him as smoke fills the air from the strange dried plants as they are tossed into a small fire.

The room is hazy, filled with a sweet smelling smoke as he is lifted out of the water and wrapped in a robe before being guided to an iron door on the far side of the room away from where he came in. 

He feels like he is floating as the door creaks open and he's ushered inside alone. He has no idea what to expect from here as he takes a few tentative steps down the long stone hallway. He steps into a large open space at the center of a massive tunnel system, and thinks he must be hallucinating at what he sees. 

The cavernous space is occupied by every cryptid and mythical creature he has ever heard of, and many he hasn't. At the far wall there is a small tunnel where sparkling fairies flit in and out of sight. Glowing yellow eyes are watching him from all sides as he moves toward the center of the room.

Some sort of lizard man reaches out and grabs him, pulling off his robe and bending him over. It somehow feels so wrong and so right at the same time as the creature thrusts in. Every touch lights sparks under his skin as the creatures surround him on all sides. He knows he must be hallucinating as a sasquatch pulls the reptilian off of him to take his own turn.

_What exactly did they dose him with, and why is this what his mind jumped to?_ He thinks to himself. Big and hairy has never really been his type, but he thinks that might be changing as the sasquatch continues to fuck him until he has an orgasm strong enough to make his toes curl.

Somehow after all that he's still hard. He feels the sasquatch thrust deep and finish inside him before stepping aside to allow one of the other creatures to take a turn. This has got to be the weirdest hallucination he has ever had.

He has no idea how much time has passed when the crowd begins to dissipate and he is pulled to his feet by what he suspects may be a werewolf. He walks slowly with cum trailing out of his ass and down his thighs to the door on the other side of the tunnel system. It's almost in reach when he feels something wrap around his ankle and drag him into one of the darkened rooms off to the side.

It's a huge mass of tentacles. He's unsure if it's one large monster or several smaller ones winding and writhing together as he is lifted off the ground. He's seen enough hentai to know where this is going as one of the tentacles shoves into his mouth. His mind is still somewhere else as his legs are spread by the creature and slick tentacles begin sliding into his ass far too easily from the pounding he endured just a few moments ago.

He watches as the thickest tentacle continues pressing in further and further, rounding out his stomach. He isn't concerned because none of this really feels real. He blinks and must have lost consciousness for a few minutes because he has been repositioned and the tentacle has mostly pulled back out, joined by another as they begin to press back in. The stretch is intense, but wonderful. He wonders if all of the initiates experience this as a part of their hallucination or if his mind has some control here and he is just uniquely perverted.

He sees eggs begin to move up the thicker tentacle toward his ass and makes a token effort to pull away before just relaxing into the sensation. _It'll do no good to fight it when I'm just going to wake up soon anyway_ he thinks to himself as the first egg slides in. 

There are eleven in all, each around the size of a baseball. Instead of the hard shell he always imagined, each one seems to be covered in a flexible membrane.

The tentacles pull out and are replaced by a different one that fills him with a sickly sweet fluid, rounding his stomach out even further. They place him back by the door, seemingly having lost interest now that they're done with him.

A creature with wings and glowing red eyes approaches him with a lantern and silently beckons him to follow. _Mothman_ his brain unhelpfully supplies as he struggles to his feet. The floating feeling from earlier is starting to fade away leaving him with a pounding headache. His ass and thighs are burning with each step and the cramping in his stomach is intense. 

Mothman points him toward another iron door, far from where he first entered the tunnel system. From what he has seen, he suspects the network of tunnels must extend beneath half the city. He knocks on the locked door and a window flips open from the other side revealing a pair of human eyes. 

The door creaks open and he is ushered inside and brought into an underground clinic. Nearly everyone around him seems to be at various stages of pregnancy, both the men and the women. As the pain continues to creep in he comes to the startling realization that that may have actually just happened. He presses his hand to his stomach and feels the eggs shift inside of him as more of the fluid seeps out and soaks the chair he is sitting on.

A nurse with a clipboard ushers him into an office where he is examined thoroughly before being brought into a room with an old ultrasound machine. The tech runs the ultrasound wand over his stomach, humming quietly as she takes measurements and counts the eggs.

"Eleven fertilized tentacula eggs, not a bad first haul," she says as she helps him off the exam table.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Magical creatures are critically endangered, if we're going to bring magic back into the world, that will have to change. Every initiate has to do their part at least once, how you cope with your pregnancy will determine what your place is from here. Most people get their long term assignment after they give birth to their initiation brood."

"How long will that take?" Pete asks, now thoroughly freaked out.

"For tentacula, you're looking at around six months. The membranes around the eggs will dissolve and they will attach and grow at a steady rate. Each one is only slightly smaller than a typical human baby, so you can expect to get pretty big with eleven of them."

Pete goes pale "can I even survive that?" he asks.

The woman rolls her eyes "the record is twenty-five, you'll be fine. It's magic."

She says that last part as though it is the most obvious thing in the world and Pete is overcome with a sudden burst of laughter. He isn't sure why, none of this is funny. He feels like he must be losing his mind.

"Just be glad you weren't chosen by a dragon instead, they're way bigger and gestation is measured in years instead of months."

Pete suddenly realizes why none of those who have left the cult are willing to talk about it? Who would believe them? He isn't really sure he believes it himself despite all the evidence directly in front of (...and inside of) him. All he can hope is that when he wakes up tomorrow, all of this will have been some strange sort of drug trip. 

One thing is certain, if and when he gets out of here, there is going to be _a lot_ of paperwork to fill out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, lmao.


End file.
